Stangers
by Ink-BlackRose
Summary: Bella was turned after her wedding and everything is all hunky-dory, but where is the story in that? So what happens five years later when Alice has a vision of two more family members yet to arrive? Rated T just in case.
1. A vision

Strangers

**Strangers**

**A Twilight FanFiction**

**Okay this is my first fanfiction and i'm still trying to figure it out so i apologize a head of time if i seriously mess up. Sorry. BTW: this story is from the pov of a girl named Katie, you'll find out about her in the next chapter. And any hints on how to make posting easier are very welcome because I'm confused.**

"Aw, they seem so nice I think we're all going to like them." Alice walked into the front room of the Cullen's new house.

"Who are you talking about Alice?" Bella sked from the sofa. Edward had left to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper and she had been pretty much pouting ever since were ouot of earshot.

"The new members of the family." Alice stated as if it was extremely obvious.

"New member of the family?"

"Yeah it's kind of like you and Edward but a little more complicated. The boy is a vampire and the girl is human."

"Complicated, how?"

"I don't know all the details but as far as I can see he's only been a vampire for about two years and they've been together since even before he changed. It's amazing he hasn't killed her yet."

"That definately is interesting" Bella seemed detached from the conversation due to a noise outside. "Edward!"

Alice rolled her eyes and ran after Bella to go welcome the boys home.

* * *


	2. Hunting

Strangers

**Oops. I forgot to post a disclaimer on the first chapter so and I'm too lazy to go fix it so I'll post one here:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or the characters involved. I own Nothing except for my imagination because at least I'm safe inside my mind. So does that mean I own Katie and Ryan? I might if i could make them do what i actually wanted but they will be who they are. So anyway, I own nothing, not even a giant cookie, man I wish I had a giant cookie. I'm sorry if this confuses you; I am a very random person.**

**R&R, Thanx**

**Chapter 2: Hunting**

"Alice I just don't get it why should we go hunting again? We just got back three days ago?" Edward stared at Alice. Incomprehension flicker across his face.

"Because Bella wants to go?" Because I need your and Jasper's talents; they won't trust us. They need to be calm and we need to know what they're thinking.

"You know that's a lie, she's only going because you asked and who is 'they'."

"I should have known you'd be listening." Alice went on to explain-in thoughts- the vision she had of the girl and boy standing in their living room answering questions and then the other of the boy standing in front of the girl in an alley way trying to protect her from the approaching vampires.

Jasper, Bella, and Edward eventually decide that it probably is best to go hunting with Alice

because who knows what kind of trouble that girl could into if she was left by herself.

"The boy just got back from hunting." Alice sang out of the blue. "Come on that's our cue let's go." With that Alice began to run towards the town they were near and Jasper chased after her.

Bella sighed. "We better follow, too."

"That's probably for the best, love." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and they took off in the same direction as Alice

and Jasper.

I awoke with a start; it was still dark out. Time to move? No we just got here, time to stay.

"It's just me." The voice I would recognize anywhere, one of the few voices I had heard over the past two years, and the only voice I heard everyday. Besides my own.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep. It's okay."

"We're not moving, are we?" I asked, it was a stupid question and I knew the answer but I just wanted to keep him talking.

"No we just got here, remember?" He said while he kissed my forehead.

I turned towards him and cuddled up against his side. He took that as a yes and tucked the blanket up around me. The blanket was the only thing we ever brought with us from place to place.

Ryan must have laid down next to me and I must have fallen asleep with my head on his chest because when he just up I fell backwards. I stood up too though not quite as gracefully as Ryan had; he'd gained quite a lot of balance when he was bitten.

"What is it?" I asked stupidly placing a hand on the arm he had extended in front of me.

"Others." And I knew exactly what he meant. Not others of me, others of him.

_Oh great more vampires._


	3. Author's Note Please read

Strangers

**Author's note: I'm really sorry that I'm taking so long to write the next chapter but I'm make this story up as I go. So ideas are welcome. Also I need a little bit of help. Anyone who has an idea for Bella's talent or what became more pronounced when she was changed I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me in a review. I need the ideas. If you have more than one idea, post them all, they are wecome.**

**Please review with help, thanx. Rosie**


	4. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own twilight. I only own the words that come out of my head. Deal with it, I do.

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Ryan?"_

_"Yeah, go back to sleep. It's okay."_

_"We're not moving, are we?" I asked, it was a stupid question and I knew the answer but I just wanted to keep him talking._

_"No we just got here, remember?" He said while he kissed my forehead._

_"What is it?" I asked stupidly placing a hand on the arm he had extended in front of me._

_"Others." And I knew exactly what he meant. Not others of me, others of him. _

Oh great, more vampire.

Chapter 3: Who are you?

Katie's pov:

"Hello," The girl with the spiky black hair said pleasantly, as if she was greeting a friend she hadn't seen in a while. And Ryan just hissed backing us farther towards the dead end wall of the alley.

These people were no friends of mine and I knew from the moment I saw that I was dead. Even Ryan couldn't protect me from four other vampires; it was only a matter of who it would be?

The girl with the black hair that had greeted us so pleasantly? The boy who looked like a male model with his blond hair in front of his eyes and his hand around the smaller girl's waist? The boy who kept looking at us strangely as if he was seeing more than what was on the outside? Or the girl with the loving smile that looked as if she could never hurt anyone? But somehow these vampires looked different than the others I'd seen including Ryan.

"Oh, it's okay; we won't hurt you, I promise." The brown haired girl with the beautiful smile stepped forward, towards me and I cringed into Ryan's side. Then for some strange reason a wave of calm washed over me and I couldn't help but to relax slightly.

The girl looked back at the boy who must have been her mate. "Katie," He whispered and I froze.

"Katie, it's okay."

"Don't call me that, my name is Kaitlyn."

"Sorry, it's just that he thought of you as Katie." One of the boys took a step forward and Ryan and I both took an automatic step back. We were backing ourselves into a corner but we didn't have many options.

"But I'd rather that the ones who are going to kill me not use my pet name."

"I'm sorry, Kaitlyn. My name is Edward and this is my wife, Bella; my sister, Alice; and my brother, Jasper. We won't hurt you, we promise. We actually came here to help you; Alice sees the future and she thinks that you will be part of our family."

I looked at Ryan. He nodded, they were telling the truth. I took a step forward and Ryan moved behind me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin in my hair, still protecting me in a way.

"Why are you different? Why are your eyes not red from blood?" Ryan spoke for the first time that night since he had come back from hunting and looked at the others with his bright red eyes, keeping me close to his body in some attempt to shield me from danger.

"We found that we can feed on animals rather than humans to sedate our thirsts." The bronze haired boy seemed to be the leader, in charge of the others somehow.

"Really, you can do that?" I looked up and saw the excitement in Ryan's eyes, feeding was what he hated the most about being a vampire. He'd tried feeding less often to reduce the impact on people's lives due to his thirst but he never liked to be to thirsty around me.

"Yes!" The small girl, Alice, who was closer in size to me, sang out.

"Alice you're scaring them." The blond, Jasper, said quietly and I realized only then that I had flinched. "I'm sorry, she's a little overexcited."

"If you would follow us back to our house our father could explain in more depth." Edward spoke again and I realized when he said father that he was not the leader and there were more of them near by.

"And she'll be safe?" Ryan looked down at me and I smiled back at him, he squeezed me tighter for a second and then loosened his grip again.

"Of course, we'll make sure that nothing will happen to her if you do come. Oh please, please come." Alice was jumping up and down so rapidly that one would have to wonder where all of her energy came from though I could see that as long as she didn't hurt me we were going to get along.

Ryan turned to me and ducked his head so that he was at eye level with me. "Do you want to go to there house they were telling the truth when they said they wouldn't hurt you?"

"Yes, we can go, I guess."

"Don't worry I won't leave you alone." Ryan bend down and whispered in my ear. "I promise."

"Okay, Can you run with her?" Edward asked.

"I do all the time." Ryan reached down and picked me up so that I was cradled in his arms. Apparently we would be moving tonight.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry this took so long but because I only got one reply to my plea for creative help I had to be creative by my self. Thank you to naturecrazy for your suggestions even though I will not be using it I greatly appreciate the effort you made.


	5. Scream

**Disclaimer: **Don't own twilight. I only own the words that come out of my head. Deal with it, I do.

* * *

**Okay I'm a little discouraged because I'm getting like very little replies. Come on it takes like two seconds to reply and tell me what you think or offer a little advice. Really I'm getting like 1 reply for every 74 hits. I know you can do better than that.**

**I except anonymous replys too. So please take the two seconds out of your day to reply. Thank you.**

**Sorry for the really long a.n.'s at the beginning and the end of the chapter but hey this is the longest chapter yet.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Ryan turned to me and ducked his head so that he was at eye level with me. "Do you want to go to their house they were telling the truth when they said they wouldn't hurt you?" _

_"Yes, we can go, I guess."_

_"Don't worry I won't leave you alone." Ryan bend down and whispered in my ear. "I promise."_

_"Okay, Can you run with her?" Edward asked._

_"I do all the time." Ryan reached down and picked me up so that I was cradled in his arms. Apparently we would be moving tonight._

**Chapter 4: Scream**

**Ryan's pov:**

I could tell that the Cullen's had to slow down to wait for me because I was carrying Katie but I didn't care, if they really wanted me to come they could be courteous enough to wait for me.

Katie had fallen asleep in my arms but I didn't care. It was easier to carry her long distances when she was asleep and I had no idea how far they had come from their home to hunt.

"Ooo… she's going to go shopping with me. Bella isn't that amazing." The black-haired girl that was about Katie's height latched on to the girl named Bella and I almost felt sorry for her.

"Alice, it's only amazing if I don't have to go." Bella tried desperately to unhook Alice from her arm.

"But I saw you coming, too."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, it seemed like she was giving up and she was just going to go along with whatever Alice said.

**Edward's pov:**

"We're almost there." I said.

"Yay!" Alice seemed to have no idea how to be quiet tonight.

I hope that didn't wake her.

The thought was not my own and I looked over my shoulder to see Ryan looking down at the girl in her arms, Katie. I know that she had told us not to call her that but I also knew that was the name she always answered to so if we called her Kaitlyn she might not even answer. And I had a feeling that once they began to trust us she would want us to call her Katie.

I searched Ryan's mind for any kind of hesitation towards holding the human in his arms planning on offering my help if it became too much for him but I could only find love, the love he felt for her and I knew it ran deep. It had to because there was no way that he could spend all of his time around her if he did not love her and have the will to want to not kill her.

"Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice was right. We found them." I whispered the words softly but I had no doubt that they would hear me and be waiting for us when we entered the house.

Sure enough they were all waiting for us just in the doorway. But when I walked in the door I realized something: Katie looked like a mini Esme. She looked like what Esme might have looked like when she was younger. They had the same heart-shaped face and the same color hair. The only difference was that Katie's eyes were still a hazel color and she was asleep.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" I asked.

I'm smelling the air around her to tell if she's healthy and from just standing over there it doesn't seem like it.

"Oh." Wow that was lame.

"She dehydrated and malnourished, but there's also something else, something I've never smelled before but I can check it out." Carlisle headed back up to his office to see if he could figure out the mystery disease.

"Huh?"

"Carlisle is a doctor. That was his way of offering his help to you two." I lead Ryan over to the couch while I was talking.

"Oh, well thank you."

**Katie's pov:**

I woke up in the morning and nine people were staring at me. Of course my first reaction was to scream when I saw what seemed to be a giant right in my face.

Everyone in the room covered their ears and I realized how much more powerful my screams were to vampires especially when it could burst a normal human's ear drums.

Oops.

**Emmett's pov:**

During the night Carlisle had spoken to Ryan about our hunting habits and how we fed off of animals while I watched Katie sleep. It was really entertaining to watch her sleep, she was so peaceful she never moved. The only thing that every happened was that every time Ryan move away from her and his skin no longer touched hers, she whimpered in her sleep.

I would have turned tomato red- if I could have- when Ryan caught me staring at her though and I was sure glad that Rose wasn't around or she might have made something out of nothing.

"She answers if you talk to her." He said

I stared at him confused. What?

"Watch, if you ask her a question or directly speak to her she'll talk to you. But the best part is, she doesn't remember a thing when she wakes up." Ryan turned to the girl sleeping with her head in his lap. "Hey Katie…"

"Mmmm." She murmured sleepily and I was sure he was lying.

"Hey Katie, what's the square root of 144?"

"12" Katie answered without an ounce of sleep in her voice as if she was really awake.

"You want to try?" Ryan asked me and I knew that I could ask her any question and probably get an answer. But seeing how Ryan regarded her that he was almost as big as I was made me think twice.

"Katie, what's your favorite color?"

She answered almost immediately, "red. What's yours?"

I was taken aback that she had asked a question in return but answered anyway, "blue".

"I had an entire conversation with her one night and it took me until the next day to figure out that she had been asleep because she didn't remember any of it." Ryan spoke as he picked Katie up in his arms and moved her so that she was seated on his lap and had her head leaned against his shoulder, she responded by tightening a fist around the cloth of his shirt.

I decided to ask her another question just because it was so funny to watch her answer in her sleep. "Where are you now?" I really just want to know if she knew this was our house but I didn't expect her response.

"In an apple core."

I couldn't help it, I laughed, loudly. It was hilarious. That was one was to tell she was asleep.

"Shh, you're going to wake her up." Ryan managed to say between low chuckles.

We spent the rest of the night talking and I grew to really like Ryan. He was the kind of guy that could fit in anywhere with anyone.

When morning dawn upon us- whoa that sounded smart- Rosalie and the rest of my family came in to the room.

"Is she awake yet?" Alice obviously had some plans.

"No not yet." I said and I leaned down so that my face was only inches from hers.

"You know your going to scare her when she wakes up right." Ryan for some reason actually pushed her slightly away from him, which was weird because it was obvious that he was obsessed with her and it seemed like he didn't like to be away from her for long.

"That's the plan." I responded. I decided not to look to deeply into why he would move away from her and settled on him just being weird because once his hands were free he used them to cover his ears. But then I looked back and Alice and Edward were doing the same thing. Edward only paused long enough to move Bella's hands so that they covered her ears.

I was about to ask what was going on but then I heard Katie waking up and I turned back to her. Her eyes fluttered once and then opened wide. I heard her sharp intake of breathe and the more horrible sound I had ever heard. It was high-pitched and couldn't even be compared to nails on a blackboard; this was a thousand times worse.

When Katie finally stopped screaming there was a small apologetic smile on her lips. She sat up moved over to Ryan. "I'm sorry." She mouthed the words, to quiet for a human and I would have though that it was too low her to even hear her own voice, but Ryan replied back using the same tone and she seemed to understand.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. Boy, do you have a set of lungs."

Katie laughed, "Thank you." But Rosalie hit me.

"Sorry, I'm Rosalie this oaf is my husband."

**Katie's pov:**

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie."

"And I'm Esme and this is Carlisle" Esme gestured over to the man that appeared to be the oldest although not the scariest, no the giant Emmett definitely took that title.'

"Hey, Kaitlyn…" Alice came over and jumped up next to me on the couch.

"Okay now that I know that you're not going to kill me you can go ahead and call me Katie."

"Okay, hey, Katie." Alice rephrased her sentence from earlier. "Do you want to go shopping with me, Bella, Rose, and Esme?"

"Hey wait Alice, I can't go. If Katie and Ryan are going to stay here like you said then I need to furnish a room for them." Esme cut in.

"And I need to stay and help!" Bella quickly added.

"Oh no, you don't." Alice said, pulling Bella away from Esme's side. "…so how about it then? Shopping?"

"Um Alice… What kind of shopping? Like 'shopping' or like actual shopping with money?"

"…shopping with money. What did you mean by 'shopping'?"

"Well I like to call stealing, shopping. It makes me feel like less of a criminal." Ryan, my hero, my savior.

"Well, I'm game as long as we don't break the law."

"Perfect, but first we need to get you cleaned up. I mean really are those leaves even going to come out of your hair? Come on Rose, I'm going to need help." Alice grabbed both mine and Rosalie's hands and dragged us upstairs to her mammoth of a bathroom.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the chapters are coming really slowly but I am trying to update faster.**

**I won't be able to update for a little while because my parents are getting a divorse and my is taking the computer. So I won't be able to get on it for a while, like a week from Sunday at 7:00pm, yes it's that exact. But when I do I'll be sure to pespond to all of revviews and update as soon as I can.**

**Speaking of reviews, I would like at least ten by the time I get back. You can do that right? Ten reviews in about a week and a half? I think you can.**

**Remember I'm not gone forever so still review. Because the more you review the more inspired I get and the moreinspired I get the faster the chapters come up and the happier you are.**

**Now go Click the little button at the bottom of the screen. It needs some attention.(No I did not mean for that to sound creepy, it just came out that why.)**

**v**

**v**

**V**


End file.
